


mr. tall, dark, and handsome

by mytsukkishine



Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 5+1 things - sort of, Clumsy Umino Iruka, Discord: Umino Hours, Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV Umino Iruka, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, Umino Iruka is Adorable, no beta we die like men, only five encounters happened lol, prompt: long nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Three times Iruka encountered a handsome stranger in weird situations, one time he got to know his name in a weirder situation, and finally, one encounter where said handsome stranger asked him out.
Relationships: Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034916
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	mr. tall, dark, and handsome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NKI_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKI_Stories/gifts).



> henloooooo \o/ happy new year to everyone! First fanfic for the year 2021, and I dedicate this to Nina!  
> Nina, you're a wonderful person, and I know I already told you what I wanna say but still! Thank you for being a friend to me <3 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! 2nd time in trying YamaIru >.<
> 
> also- please excuse wrong grammar and such! Not proof-read :D Thank uuu
> 
> Enjoy!~

The first time Iruka saw him was when he was running for his life as the train doors slowly closed. Iruka panted heavily, his hair and coat askew as he called out _‘wait’_ for the train door. It was a fruitless shout, but Iruka did it anyway. 

Fortunately, Iruka made it right on time, his coat almost getting caught in between the closing doors. However, lady luck must’ve been feeling a little mischievous because as soon as he stepped in, Iruka tripped on his own feet and crashed into someone. 

Iruka closed his eyes, waiting for the both of them to fall down on the floor, but after a few seconds of waiting, he was still standing and holding onto someone. With cheeks flushed red, Iruka opened his eyes and gasped once he locked gazes with two big, beautiful brown orb staring back at him. 

“I…” Iruka gaped dumbly for a moment, but then the kind stranger that still has his arms around Iruka’s waist smiled down at him. Right there and then, Iruka felt his world spinning- his heart skipping a beat. 

“Are you okay?” Gosh, even his voice sounded heavenly. 

“Yes…”

Needless to say, that morning, for the first time ever, Iruka didn’t regret waking up a little late. 

~*~

A few weeks had passed, and Iruka already shrugged off the thought of that handsome stranger that saved him from face planting on the floor. It’s just a stranger, a good looking stranger that he knew he wouldn’t be able to see anymore. 

That’s just how it is, not just to him, but to some of his friends also. 

A stranger you only get to cross paths once.  


_Well, that was what Iruka thought_. 

  
It was now five in the afternoon, and the sun had already set as snow started to fall. Iruka sighed and looked up at the dark sky, already expecting another long night ahead. He actually didn’t mind the cold weather, in fact, he loved it. Something about little snowflakes dropping on him and on the ground made his heart flutter with joy. 

Smiling to himself, Iruka looked around from where he stood and took note of the ratio of people gathering by the bus stop. He just got out of work, and Iruka honestly wished he could fly so he’d be able to avoid this dreadful rush hour. It’s always like this, Iruka having to fight off strangers so he’d be able to get home early. He did think of buying a car, but it’s only a hindrance because his apartment building didn’t really have a good parking space.

Iruka sighed once more and glanced left and right- his ears perking up immediately once he saw a bus coming their way. 

People started to gather forward, and Iruka honestly hated that feeling. He pulled his coat closer to himself, the bag he held was pressed against his chest as the bus finally stopped in front of him. Before the brunet could take a step forward, the crowd behind him pulled him back and people started to clog the entrance of the bus. 

Iruka cursed, infuriated at how some people have the audacity to cut in line. Feeling so tired, and a little angry, Iruka pushed forward, uncaring if the people around him released a string of complaints towards him. 

Iruka deserved to be on that bus because he got in the line first. 

Releasing a huff, Iruka forced himself in, and finally, he’s on the bus. With quick movements, Iruka squeezed himself through the tight crowd and stopped just right in front of an old lady snoozing off. Iruka sighed, hugging his bag in relief as he heard the doors to the bus closing.

After a few seconds of the driver yelling that the next bus would come in around the next thirty minutes, the bus finally drove off. 

Sceneries and the people around Iruka changed as they went from one bus stop to another. Sadly, Iruka’s stop would be at the very last before hopping on the public train next. Inhaling deeply, Iruka brought his bag up to his view when, all of the sudden, the bus came to a halt. 

Iruka shrieked, the people around him also doing the same as he stumbled to the side. To be honest, Iruka expected himself to tumble down on the ground, maybe hit his head and die. He preferred that more than facing the embarrassment of not holding onto the railings above. However, all of that didn’t happen as he felt himself being pulled by the waist, his back landing on something sturdy.

A series of groans and complaints echoes as the bus driver profusely apologized. 

Iruka, who has his eyes closed, slowly blinks them open. He saw some distraught patrons, some were even groaning in pain but luckily, everyone looked fine, and that no blood was visible-

“Are you okay?”

Iruka’s eyes widened.   
  


_That voice.  
  
_

The brunet rapidly turned his head to look at the person who saved him from crashing his face down on the floor, only to be stunned as he saw who it was. 

With his heart drumming violently and ears ringing a little, Iruka stared stupidly at the man before him- who apparently, still has his arms around Iruka’s waist.

It was him! That handsome, breath-taking guy he met a week ago on the train. The one who saved him from-

“Hey?”

“Yes! Yes…” Iruka cleared his throat, evidently losing his composure more and more. 

The good-looking stranger smiled at him- the same smile he showed Iruka, and slowly helped him stand up straight. He even straightened out Iruka’s coat. 

“Thank you…” Iruka said, biting his own cheek as he tried to hide the blush spreading through his face. 

“No problem.” 

And that’s where their conversation stopped. The bus had once again moved and Iruka’s mind went wild as he tried to debate with himself whether he should say something or not. But before he could even open his mouth, Iruka failed to notice that the bus stopped and that Mr. Gorgeous was no longer beside him. 

~*~

Taking a deep breath, Iruka blinked away the sleepiness he’s feeling as he patiently waited for a taxi. It’s been a long day at work, one of his seniors was a little mean to him considering that he only made a minor error in regards to naming one of their suppliers, but it wasn’t much of a big deal, but to his senior it was. Not even their actual manager was bothered by it. 

Sometimes Iruka thought Mizuki had some personal grudge against him or something. 

But that’s the least of his worries right now. Tonight was one of those long nights where Iruka just wished he didn't have to wait for a taxi with three, heavy folders in his bag, and no damn overtime pay for him. Earlier, Iruka was instructed to deliver these files to their supplier. Iruka could’ve said no, but Mizuki reasoned out that he needed to give these ASAP or they’ll lose the contract. 

Sighing, Iruka looked up at the dark sky, shivering a little as small droplets of snow started to fall down. 

After a few more minutes of waiting and thinking about what he should make for dinner, Iruka finally saw an oncoming car, but as Iruka took a step forward, another person came out of nowhere, completely surprising the brunet as the man quickly boarded the taxi even before Iruka could open his mouth to complain. 

Iruka stood there, dumbfounded, and soon- angry. 

_Some people really are rude!_

Losing a little hope of going home early, Iruka waited for another. Waited, and waited, until he saw another one driving towards him. 

Iruka bit his lip, hugging his coat closer to his body as he ready himself only to pause once he heard people walking behind him. 

Without thinking, Iruka turned around with a scowl on his face, “I’m sorry but I got here first so this taxi is mine!” 

Iruka blinked. The two men blinked. 

And then Iruka’s face went totally red as soon as he recognized one of them. 

It’s him! Mr. Good-Looking guy from the train and bus. 

“Don’t worry about us,” The other one beside Mr. Handsome spoke, “We have a ride of our own,” 

“Ah! I’m sorry.” Iruka bowed and the taxi he had been waiting for was already parked in front and waiting for him. 

And then something magical happened. Mr. Fine-Looking laughed, causing all the blood inside Iruka to run up to his cheeks. The brunet stood up straight, eyes locked on the laughing beauty before him as embarrassment flooded his body.

“It’s okay. Don’t be harsh on him, Asuma.” 

Another honk from the driver. 

“I am so sorry again, It’s just that-”

“It’s okay,” _He_ smiled at Iruka, and oh boy did he felt all the air in his lungs leave his body. 

“Are you okay?” Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome asked.

“Yeah…” With one last bow, Iruka boarded the taxi with a pout. 

That was his chance to know his name, and he missed it- _again._

~*~

“The CEO’s son is gonna give us a visit today,” Kotetsu, his college friend, and co-worker said over Iruka’s cubicle, his face scrunched up in annoyance as he complained about cleaning up his own workspace. 

It’s been two days since the incident and at this point, Iruka was desperate. He always waited by the taxi lane for a few minutes, hoping to see Mr. Attractive but to no avail, none. No one appeared to laugh at him for thinking they’re stealing the next taxi ride. 

“I heard he’s handsome,” Izumo commented, sliding his swivel chair next to Iruka. “And I also heard he’s going to be our manager for the next three months.” 

“Ughh,” Kotetsu groaned, “I hope he’s not one of those bratty CEO sons,”

Iruka just sighed as he pushed his keyboard away and started to clean up his desk. Kotetsu and Izumo gave Iruka a weird look before patting him on the back. 

“It’s okay Iruka, maybe you’ll see him again?”

“The chances are slim. He was wearing different clothing, he’s not working here.” The pout in Iruka's voice was painfully obvious, Izumo couldn't help but ruffle Iruka's hair in return. 

“Don’t think like that!”

“Yeah, you don’t know the possibilities!” Kotetsu quirked as he pressed his face closer to Iruka. “You know what can cure you?” 

“What?” 

“Let’s go drinking later!” The duo cheered and Iruka could only shake his head, smiling a little at how his friends were.

  
.  
  


Two hours in and everyone in the marketing department was called. Their retiring manager explained to them what the CEO’s son role would be and that they all should welcome him as their own. Hiruzen-sama also informed them some facts about the young heir, and apparently, the CEO’s son was only 25 years old, the same age as Iruka. The brunet didn’t mind though, he just hoped his seniors won’t be an ass because of that information. 

After the brief explanation, as if on cue, the door to their department opened and Iruka quickly stood up straight, smoothing down his suit as he beamed his most welcoming smile- only falter once he saw who walked in. 

“Hello, good afternoon. I’m Tenzou, CEO Senju’s only son, and youngest of the siblings. It's nice to finally meet my future team,” Tenzou took a deep bow, and all the people around Iruka did the same, except for him. Upon realizing he was still staring dumbly at the young heir, Iruka gave a bow, almost hitting his head on Izumo’s shoulders. 

“Sorry,” Iruka whispered and when he directed his gaze back to their future manager, he released a small squeak when he saw him looking at him directly. 

And then Tenzou smiled. 

Iruka felt like his soul had left his body with that damn smile now nailed on his brain.

“I hope in the next three months, we will be able to guide one another and grow as a team…”

And as Tenzou finished his short speech, everyone clapped, and the young heir then began going through the different managers present in the room. Regular employees like Iruka went back to his cubicle, but not before looking at Tenzou’s side profile one last time. 

Iruka sighed tiredly, turning around to face the day with the fact that Mr. Handsome was his boss- totally unaware of auburn eyes following him. 

-  
  


“I can’t fucking believe it!” Kotetsu laughed as he draped an arm around Iruka, who had just finished gathering up his things- ready to drink away his biggest problem for today. 

Izumo was beside Kotetsu, laughing along at the situation Iruka was in. 

“But hey! At least you know him now! And you get to see him everyday!” Laughter echoed through the office as some of their workmates looked at them weirdly, already used to the shenanigans of the duo. On the other hand, all Iruka could do was to thank the heavens that Tenzou-san already left. 

“Okay, okay. Sorry Ruru, we won’t talk about Mr. Mysterious or Tenzou-san.”

“Shh! Don’t mention his name.”

After Iruka managed to drag his two friends out and in the elevator, they then found themselves walking over the waiting shed near their office, hoping to grab a taxi. As Kotetsu and Izumo chimed their excitement to drink and sing karaoke, Iruka kept his head down, looking at the pavement below as his brain was still processing the big information dumped on him earlier. 

He kept thinking in the past few days about his chances of seeing Mr. Perfect again, but then he suddenly got to know that Tenzou is his boss, on top of that, a young heir of the company Iruka worked at. 

Iruka’s confidence fluctuated, and his chances of getting to know Tenzou was none to negative.

Who was Iruka anyway? 

Iruka sighed, pulling his coat closer to himself as he saw small snowflakes dropping ever so gently. _It’s gonna be a long night._

_  
_“Hey...”

  
Izumo and Kotetsu’s voices stopped, and Iruka forced himself to look up once he saw a pair of feet adorning expensive leather shoes. And then he softly gasped as he noticed who was in front of him. It was none other than Tenzou himself, all in his glory- expensive suit, polished shoes, combed hair, and a dashing smile. 

It took Iruka a few seconds to realize that he was staring at the young heir when Izumo gently elbowed his side. 

“Oh, ah- hello, Tenzo-san. Good evening,” The trio bowed. 

“No need for formalities,” Tenzou laughed, dismissing them from their bow, “We’re all the same age here, plus Hiruzen-san is still the manager,” 

A pregnant silence covered them, and Iruka was left fidgeting on his own when Tenzou glanced at him- smiling softly. At this moment, Iruka wished for his noisy friends to say something- why weren't they saying something?

"You’re Iruka Umino, right?”

Iruka snapped his head up, “Hm? Ah, y-yes.” 

Tenzou grinned- something in between happy and excited. Before Iruka could ask what his purpose was, Tenzou beat him to it, surprising him and his friends. 

“I finally got to meet you…” The way Tenzou sounded breathlessly relieved sent butterflies down Iruka’s stomach. 

“I’m Tenzou, but ah- you already know that.” Tenzou chuckled, and Iruka’s eyes definitely didn’t miss how his future boss bit his lip in nervousness. 

“Ah… yeah, nice to meet you, Tenzou-san,”

“Actually, I didn’t want us to meet like this- I didn’t even know you worked here considering you always wear a coat and I didn’t see your uniform,” Tenzou rambled, his eyes hopeful as he looked at Iruka directly. 

“But I want to ask if… if you like to go out and eat, maybe? I mean, it’s still early and there’s this ramen place by the pier and-”

“Iruka will definitely join you for dinner!” Izumo butted in, pushing Iruka forward. However, Izumo somehow didn’t calculate the strength he used and it caused Iruka to stumble forward, ending up in Tenzou's arms once more. 

Izumo and Kotetsu snickered lightly, not at all guilty at the position they put their friend in. 

“Oh, are you okay?” Tenzou asked, smiling lightly as he saw how Iruka bumped against the tie clip he’s wearing. 

Iruka rubbed his nose, glaring back at Izumo before looking back up at Tenzou. 

Brown eyes met Iruka’s. 

“Ah-yeah…”

*  
  


Iruka didn’t know if what’s happening at this moment was real or not, but as they walked side by side towards that small ramen shop Iruka frequently goes to, Iruka couldn’t help but to look up at the sky, only to see that the snow stopped, and that the stars finally appeared alongside the moon. 

The night was still young, and Iruka couldn’t ask for more when his hand brushed against Tenzou’s.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh to be honest i wanna write more of this ship now XD and I do enjoy a clumsy Iruka, ngl haha  
> anyway, thank you for reading!
> 
> comments and kudos are veryyyy much appreciated ^^
> 
> reach me through hereeee ~  
> [tumblr](https://mytsukkishine.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/mytsukkishine%22%22)  
> discord: mytsukkishine#7169


End file.
